Determination
Name: Determination Physical Age: 20 True Age: 30 Gender: Female Faction: Virtue Element: Water 'Power' Determination can draw upon moisture from any nearby source (approx 3 feet radius) and shape it ice crystals which she forms into either a shield or spear. If the temperature is higher than 25C, she can not freeze the moisture, and it acts as water shield or mirror. She can not form any offensive objects with water. In the event of no moisture being nearby, she can use the water in her body as a reservoir, but this takes a heavy toll on her and she is required to consume large amounts of water after wards to make up the loss. 'Weapon' Determination's weapon is a Blue Staff. The staff itself is a simple quarterstaff that Determination has painted blue, but she is able to form ice at its end to make one end bladed. 'Summon' A Snow Tern, whom Determined affectionately calls "Mother" as it always seems to act as a voice of reason whenever Determination goes headlong into a task. The Tern actually introduced itself as Mythril, a name Determination vaguely remembers. He can be just as stubborn as Determination, and the two have been known to argue fiercely, although to most outsiders, it looks as if Determination is arguing with herself. Mythril can fly and glide over long distances, and sometimes will opt to fly overhead instead of remaining perched on Determination's shoulder. 'History' In her past life, Determination was known as Arianna and was once part of a traveling caravan. Her family were wondering merchants and as such she was a well traveled child. During her travels, she learned to haggle with the best merchants and always strove to get whatever price she wanted. This made her somewhat of an outcast in everyday society as she wasn't very good at compromising, as she wanted things to be seen and done her way. On one such trip, she was traveling with her company through Lehatia, when a storm blew in, trapping the caravan in snow. As the storm dragged on, food and supplies began to run low. Arianna and two others were sent out to get supplies. Although prepared for the cold, the trio struggled to make it to the lake outpost. Fighting against the bitter cold, they made the trek, Arianna's companions wanted to stay and recover their strength a little before making a return trip. Arianna did not take well to this suggestion and grabbing as much as she could headed back towards the caravan. The cold bit through her coat until she no longer felt her hands. As she began losing feeling in her limbs, she was getting overtaken by a desire to sleep. Still, she fought on, with nothing more than a desire to see her task through to completion. She made it back to the caravan, but collapsed as she entered the camp. Her final words were to her father as he ran out upon hearing the commotion, "Supplies, on time as promised. Good night Dad." She closed her eyes as the numbness finally overtook her, dulling everything around her. 'Appearance' Determination is a woman of medium build. She stands 5ft 10in and weighs around 150lbs. She has straight, shoulder length and black hair, but normally keeps it tied up in a bun. Her eyes are pale blue colour, while her skin is lightly tanned. She always wears a full length ice blue dress (similar to her eye colour), which covers her white slip on shoes. 'Behaviour' Determination is not very social. A combination of stubbornness and an unwillingness to compromise frequently leaves her at odds with people she meets. The one exception to this is if she is required to barter for a trade, in which she takes great pride in. She also enjoys seeing things through to the end, no matter the cost. Giving up is not part of her vocabulary, and she can become horribly distraught if a task is not accomplished. (Note this means she has to finish a task, the end, whether it is good or bad has no significance to her). She gets excited when presented with a challenge. In a field she excels at, such as cooking and sewing, she takes losing quite hard. And will repeat the challenge until she gains a successful outcome. Although not easily intimidated, she would rather avoid direct combat. Verbal confrontation however, it completely within her bounds. She is semi-conscious about her looks and appearances, preferring to wear a dress oppose to pants. This is due to her mother trying to teach her about being a proper lady and her wanting to be rough and tumble like the other boys in the caravan. 'Other' Determination enjoys cooking, sewing, and trading. She dislikes extreme heat, however extreme cold makes her lethargic. Category:Characters Category:Virtues Category:Water